Demon of music
by Forever Gayle
Summary: Before King Charles II passed away he promised his only daughter Isabella that he would send her an Angel, an angel of music. 7 years has passed after the death of Charles, Isabella has received visits from her "angel of music". Or that's what she thought, only he's not an angel but a demon.


A/N:

Hello everyone! third story so be nice.

leave me a review! `

► I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE! ONLY THE PLOT ◄

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 1

Bella's P.O.V: (15 YEARS OLD)

"Please get well father" I pleaded grasping my beloved father's weak and pale hands.

"Isabella, do you remember when I told you about the angels in heaven?" he asked weakly coughing a few times.

I nodded "yes, I'd always wish one of them would appear to me" I told him smiling softly.

"When I'm in heaven child, I will send you a special angel, an angel of music" he whispered taking a deep breath.

"Don't talk like that papa, you WILL live" I said firmly a tear rolling down my cheek.

He hushed me and caressed my cheek. I closed me eyes relishing my father's comforting touch.

"Be strong" he said before his eyes rolled at the back of his head.

"Papa? Papa!" I said panicked shaking his body gently. "Somebody! Help! help!" I yelled.

My mother and my sister came rushing in with servants carrying white blankets and some other things I couldn't quite see.

I sobbed together with my sister and my mother. "No, he can't be gone" I hiccuped.

"He is gone dear child, there is nothing we can do about it. God has declared that his mission in life was already done." momma said wiping my tears and some of hers.

"Momma? do you think papa will watch over us from heaven?" 10 year old Alice asked her forest green eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Of course my darling , he will always watch over us" mother replied comfortingly rocking us back and forth.

(7 years later)

Bella's P.O.V: (22 years old)

"And I lift my hands and pray... to be only yours I pray... to be only yours... I know now your'e my only... Hope" I sang as I finished the last note hanging on the piano keys.

I smiled as I remembered momma playing this song. She sang wonderfully, like heavenly bells ringing in harmony. But she never sang a note since father's death that had been about seven years ago. No one in this house has ever been the same, including me.

I never come out of my room and socialize with other people, Alice doesn't dance or laugh anymore and as for my mother Renee, she is like death on legs. She moves mechanically, like she spoke only when spoken to

This house has been dead since father died. Everyone in the household never smiles or laughs. Even the weather was gloomy.

I sighed and decided to play another song

" And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know - " I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Bella?" Alice called from the door.

I removed my hands from the piano keys and turned to face her.

"Yes?" I asked placing both of my hands on my lap.

"Mother wants to have a word with you" she said smoothing down her tuna pink ankle-length gown.

Alice, my sister and best friend was an exact replica of papa.

Hair black as a raven's wings, pale complexion, forest green eyes and ruby red lips. She is very pretty.

I on another hand resembled my mother

Dark mahogany hair, high cheekbones, snow like skin, rosy pink lips and dark chocolate eyes instead of my mother's stunning crystal blue ones.

I nodded and started walking down the staircase with Alice.

A few moments later I heard her sigh

"whatever is the matter dear one?" I asked stopping halfway across the stairs.

"I missed being happy" she said her voice trembling slightly.

"We are happy " I lied, we all know we are completely miserable since father's death.

"No we aren't Bella" she stated taking a deep breath before continuing " momma has been moping for 7 years, you don't come out of your room, nobody smiles anymore, even the sunshine isn't shining from the curtains." she sobbed unable to hold back the tears from her eyes.

I wrapped her in my arms smoothing down her hair "Don't cry Alice" I cooed rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Why did God let this happen? Why does he hates us?" she hiccuped

I grasped her shoulders facing her directly to me "Alice, no matter what happens never question God, you have to remember that everything in this world happens for a loves everyone. Do you understand?" I asked her softly but firmly.

"Okay" she nodded hugging me tighter to her petite body.

"you should go, momma is still expecting you" she sniffled dabbing a handkerchief on her eyes.

I nodded and smiled at her walking to the sitting room.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox oxoxoxxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Yes momma?" I called

Mother looked up from her book "ah yes, my dear Isabelle" she said smiling softly.

"come sit darling" she motioned to the chair beside hers.

I sat down quietly crossing my legs and placed my hands on top of my lap like the lady momma trained me to be.

"Isabelle, I have wonderful news!" she exclaimed

"What is it momma?" I asked happy that my mother in over a long time smiled care freely

"You will have a husband in less than 2 weeks my dear" she said

my smile withered like a rose withering in the cold winter.

"what?!" I screeched

"Isabelle, it is not lady-like to yell like a vendor" she scolded

"you need to marry prince Jacob to save the kingdom" she reasoned

I stood up "No, I will not be agreeing to this absurd situation" I shouted

"Princess Isabella Marie! It it your duty to save the kingdom" she retorted

"I don't care about the god damn kingdom! I will NEVER marry this Jacob ever!" and with that I stormed out of the sitting room stomping my way to my room banging it closed.

I hurled the first thing I could grab at the wall.

I wasn't really a person who is fond of violence but the sound of something shattering sattisfies me at this moment.

I hurled another thing I presumed as a vase at the wall making it break into a million of pieces.

I crossed the room and sat down on top of the balcony railing watching the green mysterious forest from a far.

I sighed, putting my head on my hands.

We used to be so happy, and now all that has been changed since the death of papa.

I couldn't stop the sobs racking my body at the thought of never being with a man that I love.

" Softly, deftly, music shall surround you hear it, feel it, closing in around you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night " a velvet voice sang somewhere in the shadows of my room.

I gasped startled "who is there?" I called out my eyes widened in fear as I imagined a stranger or even possibly a murderer is in my room right this very moment.

The voice didn't answer me but instead sang another tune which I find very unfamiliar

" Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be Only then can you belong to me "

"I command you to show yourself this instant" I called out unable to step the tremble in my voice.

The voice laughed musically, a combination of a demon's and an angel's.

I got off the balcony with a low click of my shoes.

I felt a sudden gush of wind behind me.

I whirled around was met by deep burgundy eyes boring into mine.

I started to hyperventilate

the world was spinning around in my eyes

making me dizzy

I heard a soft murmur which I think involves something about an angel before all went black.

A/N:

There first chapter done, I would upload the second one but I'm still trying to see if you would like it first before I will post it.

I only post 3 times a week that is friday night saturday night and sunday night because I of course have classes to attend to.

Please leave some reviews/comments or whatever you do here in Wattpad if you like the story.

I think that is all, goodbye!

xoxoxoxo

Gayle


End file.
